Rock This World
by Pork Steak the Grande
Summary: Finally, Ryou and Mariku were able to take the vacation of their dreams, just after senior year. Ryou never expected true love would be waiting for him in Hawaii, especially not in the form of a hot pizza guy with a knack for guitar playing. BxR, yaoi.
1. Landing Zone

_God the Grand (e): Yeah, so I probably shouldn't have started a new chapter story, seeming as I can barely keep up with the other three. X.x; Either way, here comes story number four! Yeah, another Summer vacation type. Mnnr, I'm such a bum. I'm so sorry for those of you who actually might be waiting for me to update the other stuff. I hope I'll get to it soon! My lazy self needs motivation! Motivate me muses, motivaaaate!_

_Gandalf: -…Yawns and changes the channel on the TV.-_

_Greebo: -..Drool.-_

_Sauruman: -On vacation!-_

_It: -Dead.-_

_Hmph. So much for good help? Either way, I hope you enjoy!_

_Description: AU. Ryou and Mariku always wanted to get away to Hawaii. Finally, after their Senior year, they get the chance to spend the Summer there. To Ryou, it didn't matter that his boyfriend was going to be left behind, all he wanted was the time of his life. Mariku and he never expected they might find true love along the way. Bakura/Ryou, Malik/Marik. Slight Ryou/Atemu, and other various pairings I haven't thought of yet!_

_Warning: Shounen-ai/Possible Limey situations! Don't care for it, get away, you! Shoo! Devil be gone! Also, I don't own Yuugioh. Love and peace!_

_Please note: Because it is AU, there is no Yami or Hikari type-thing. And for less confusion, if there were Yamis and Hikaris, Mariku is the Yami, and Malik would be the Hikari. I state this, because yes, some people do get confused! Anyway, have a lovely day and enjoy! -Hobbles off!-_

_**.Rock this world.**_

"Ryou, oh honey! We're going to miss you so much!" A fair haired, plump lady cried out, clinging to the ivory complexioned boy in her arms so tightly, his breathing was constricted.

"M-M-Mom! Le-let m-me g-go. Can't. Breath!" Said mother gasped, lightening the grasp on her youthful son, a sniff emitting from her nostrils. The boy, Ryou, in return, gave a relieved sigh. It felt good to breathe again. Yeah, so his best friend, Mariku had been right in saying his mother was going to freak out the second they got the airport.

He lifted a hand to rest on his Mother's cheek, lovingly grazing over it. "Mom, don't worry so much! I'll be back in no time at all! After all, Mariku and I are only going over the Summer! You won't even notice I'm gone since you were going to go to Egypt for a month with your boyfriend! I promise I'll stay out of trouble!" He chimed with a small giggle, eyes glancing over to his friend who stood impatiently behind the mother, tapping a black leather boot.

"But-but son!" Sob. "You're going to be in a different country, and w-with, with…WITH HIM!" She wailed, pointing a finger violently in back of her, squeezing her son once more. You can bet Ryou's best friend was rolling his eyes about then under his dark designer sunglasses.

Ryou gave the wailing woman a smile and shook his head. "Mom ,we'll be fine, and Mariku will treat me well like he always does! I'm eighteen now, and I'm a young adult, we can handle this on our own, I promise. I'll even write you once a week, and call, too!"

"D-DO YOU HATE YOUR MOTHER THAT MUCH?" Ryou squeaked.

"Okay, okay, two times a week, two letters a week, and an e-mail!" A sniffle.

"…Better. I just don't understand why you couldn't have gone with Atemu! He's such a sweet, reliable gentleman, and I'm so sure he'd take better care of you than that…that oaf!" She pulled away from her son some and wiped her eyes with a soft pink sleeve. "I'm going to kill you if you don't marry him, you know?" Ryou feigned a smile and nodded nervously, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I know, and we'll talk about it when the time is right. We've got to go though! You're going to make us miss the plane! I love you Mom!"

"Love you too! Oi, aren't you going to wait for Atemu? He said he'd return any moment!" Ryou gave his Mother a sympathetic smile, shaking his head as he grabbed up his coal hued messenger bag.

"No, I'm sorry! They're boarding us and we've got to go Mum, tell him I love him and that I-" The next thing Ryou knew, muscled, sun kissed arms were coiled around his waist.

"That you what?" the other purred into his ear, kissing it gently. Ryou sighed and gave his tri-color haired boyfriend a quick kiss, staring into his warm crimson eyes.

"That I'll miss you." Atemu gave a light chuckle, kissing him back.

"I'll miss you too Sweetheart. I'm still going to visit you sometime, so stay away from those boys!" Ryou resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "And when I do, I'll have a big surprise for you," he said with a wink. Ryou laughed nervously, hoping it wasn't going to be the one thing he was sure he never -ever- wanted from Atemu.

"Ryou, quit the "bye" shit already and let's go! The plane is going to fucking leave us behind at this rate! I want my snack peanuts!" the peeved best friend hollered, tapping an expensive boot louder.

"One second Mariku-sama! M'kay, I'm going now!" Ryou gave Atemu another hug, which led to a big sloppy kiss, because as usual, Ryou was forced into it.

"Miss you baby, miss you so much I won't be able to handle it," The tri-colored haired male whispered into his ear.

"I'll miss you too, but now, I'm leaving!" He pulled away from his boyfriend and ran over to Mariku, and grabbed onto the male's hand, running off to the plane entrance to hand the ticket taker the thin slips of paper.

"Thank you, and welcome to Flight 354, Hawaii to Japan! Your seat numbers are listed on your ticket stubs, and have a wonderful flight!"

_**.Rock this world.**_

"Mariku, can you believe it? We're really on our way! We're going to finally get to go to Hawaii like we've always wanted and with NO parents!" I chimed excitedly, clinging onto my best friend's arm. I know I might be overreacting just a bit, but I can't help it! This is going to be my first time away from my family, and all my friends, save Mariku. It's going to be so weird, but it's what I've always wanted. To learn how to live on my own, without the help of anyone. After all, once I come back, I start college in Kyoto, but I want to be ready to handle myself before then without my boyfriend waiting on me hand and foot.

"Meh, sheesh! Let go of my arm a bit, will you? And yes I can believe it Ry-Nerd, and you know why?" I smile slightly at the nickname. It's never left me since the 5th grade.

"No, why?"

"…First off, because your squeezing my arm and It hurts, and second, because all I have to do is look out the window, and we're above land! Chh, taking off was so funny. You were so about to cry."

"I was not!" I chide, crossing my arms. He just laughs. "Shut up Mariku! It's my first time being on a plane, I was scared…"

"No it isn't you liar! Atemu and you went to Mexico during spring break! …You really did cry on that plane didn't you? And when the turbulence hit, you were sobbing in his shirt, saying how you were going to die." I gasped. I thought I told Atemu NEVER to tell Mariku that, because he'll never let me live it down!

"Yeah, we-well! At least I didn't cry this time!"

"Nah, you're mother did that enough for the three of us," he chides with a snort. I smack his shoulder, and roll my eyes. I hate when he makes fun of my Mother. Yeah, she's an extremely over protective broad, but she has done some good things for Mariku over the years! …Sort of, anyways.

"Owe! Quit fucking hitting me before I throw you off the plane!" he hisses, rubbing his wounded shoulder.

"Oh whatever, you know it didn't hurt!" He hits me back. "Owie! What the hell was that for?"

"Oh whatever Ryou-chan, _you know it didn't hurt!_" That dirty…dirty scoundrel! I 'humph' and cross my arms, turning back to the window to nurse my poor arm. He knows that isn't fair! He's like a sumo wrestler compared to me! My slaps are the kind that hurt for about five seconds, and his are the kind that bruise a dark, inhuman purple color, and leave a big welt for months on end. It's an unfair match.

He laughs, like usual. There's nothing in the world he loves more than making fun of me.

"Awe, is the baby going to cry over this too? I bet you miss Atemu, don't you? Don't you Ryou? You miss his pretty eyes, and having him inside of y-"

"EWE!" I shriek. People in front of us turn around. I sigh and glare at my best blonde haired friend. Why does he always have to say such disgusting things involving the two of us!

"…No, I don't even miss that, you know I don't!" I can already feel the blush rising to my cheeks. Stupid Mariku, and my easily embarrassed self. "We haven't even done…that yet! And I don't want to, not really anyways. Besides, I'm glad he didn't come, I just want to get AWAY from him and my mother! You have no idea how many times the word marriage has come up within the last couple of months! I don't even want to marry Atemu, 'Riku. How am I supposed to know if he's my supposed soul mate like he declares himself? I've only been with him and noone else," I admit, nibbling my lip nervously, "I mean…it's not that I don't want to love him or anything, but maybe all we need is a little break. Then we'll be fine again."

"Ryou, he's crazy about you, and if you don't feel the same, which, frankly, I could understand why, leave his ass! You'll find new people! Sure he might be heartbroken and cry and call desperately to get you back for a couple of months. Yeah, he might hate you, but you'll both move on." Gee Mariku, you have such a way with words. I know he's making me feel better about this already! Eye roll…

"But…what if I don't find anyone else? Look at me Mariku, I'm not incredibly amazing or anything like that. I honestly don't understand what Yami finds so endearing about me. I'm just skin and bones, boring, pale, shy, white haired Ryou Hamasaki from Domino City. There really isn't anything else." Mariku's arm coils around my shoulders, rubbing soothingly. I lean my head on his shoulder, and close my eyes, like I've always done, ever since we were ten.

"Don't even say that about yourself. Yeah you're clumsy, and pretty forgetful, but there are so many good things about you. You're a wonderful cook, you do wonders with the laundry, you're neat and clean up after anyone, and you're not a big complainer. It's really no wonder Atemu wants to make you his wife!" I gasp and lift my head up to glare at him, about to open my mouth when I'm forced back down, his fingers twirling around in my hair. "I'm just kidding, you! God, you're so defensive! Chill that out, eh? Ryou, you're sweet, you've got the ability to care about anyone even if they try and rob you. You've got such a good personality, trust me, you'll find way better people for you than Atemu. After all, if he can find you wonderful, why can't anyone else?" He stares me in the eyes, smirking the slightest bit, a tanned finger running over my cheek. I don't understand, though. If I'm so wonderful, why do I feel like such crap? Sometimes I think Mariku goes a little too far to make me feel better. I'm not that great, after all. Just…average. Average, boring, subtle, quiet Ryou Hamasaki, people pleaser, another member of the crowd. Nothing sticks out about me, and that's the way it's always been, and will probably stay. Forever.

"Mn," I sound out, nestling into his shoulder. "Thanks for trying to help, Mariku. At least I know someone cares enough to do that."

"Oh?" He purrs out in an amused tone, his fingers playing in my hair. "And Atemu doesn't?"

"Mariku! That isn't what I mean! Atemu cares it's just…yeah. Let's change the subject shall we?" I say, an annoyed mist sprinkling my tone. He snorts and pulls out a magazine from the chair in front of us, opening up the thin pages on his lap.

"Whatever kid. Keep quiet and watch the movie. It's Mariku-reading time."

"..Mariku, that's a gay porn!"

_**.Rock this world.**_

"Gah, it's so bright here…" the blonde cried, immediately sliding on his shades clumsily, heading out of the airport with his fluffy haired companion.

"Well, it is the middle of the day. That usually indicates the sun is going to be out, smart one."

"Oh, Ryou? What got you all crabby, eh?" Mariku questioned, giving a slight smirk. Ryou rolled his eyes to this, dragging his suitcase over to the awaiting taxi.

"Gee, what do you think? It couldn't have been the constant peanuts getting shoved up my nose or anything while I was sleeping, could it have been Mariku!" he yelped, heaving a snort. He could still feel a crumb lingering in his left nostril. Mariku's annoyingness hadn't ceased there, either. Peanuts were, once upon a time, in his pants, down his shirt, and even found a couple in his shoes. Ugh, he hated being a heavy sleeper sometimes…

"Well, it's not my fault your boring self had to fall asleep on the airplane! If you would've stayed awake and kept me entertained, none of this would've happened," Mariku explained simply, treading over to the taxi driver who immediately began loading their bags.

"Where to?" The blonde asked in his undeniably American accent, a hand running through honey hued locks. His chocolate eyes scanned the two, posing in a relaxed manner against the bright yellow machine.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir! To the Anderson boarding house, 1369 on Lanihuli street! I printed out direction if you don't know where that is, I-" The blonde gave Ryou a friendly smile and quick wave of the hand.

"Nah, s'ok. I know 'zactly where that house is. I should after all, I live there," he answered, eyeing the two amusedly. "You guys are the vacationers renting the 3rd floor apartment out for the Summer, ain't cha?"

"Yes, yes we are! You live there? But how then do you have a job if you're just vacationing there?" Ryou asked, exasperated.

"Meh, It's a four floor building with three apartments per floor. Only the top three floors are the ones available for Summer time renting. The bottom floor is where I live. Most of the apartments actually have Island recipients. I hope you guys don't mind loud people and heavy drinkers. It's a party place, I can tell ya that right now! Fun and homely, though! You guys look about my age, so you'll probably have fun. It's mostly college kids after all."

"Oh?" Mariku smirked. "Any hot ones there then?" The driver nodded, grinning.

"Yeah, a few. You'll see what I mean though when we get there. Climb in already! Time is money, after all!" Ryou and Mariku nodded, climbing in the backseat, slamming the door shut, watching as the young male pulled out of the Airport.

"S-So, is it like, in a bad part of town or something?" Ryou asked worriedly, nibbling his lip. It had been one of the cheapest places to rent, and how it was described over the internet, well, it had seemed like it would be okay.

"Nah, nuttin' like that. Dontcha worry your pretty little head Whitey. Ya got Joey to protect ya! What's your guy's names, anyhow?" Ryou blushed some, folding his hands together daintily in his lap.

"I'm Ryou Hamasaki, and this is Mariku Tamaki, and we're from Japan," he stated, giving the blonde a small smile in the rear view mirror. Joey returned the grin, nodding some.

"Cool! Japaners, eh? Well, I hope we make it worth your while and money comin' here! There's a lot to do, and tons of great people. I'd never live any other place in the world! I may have only lived in Tennessee other than this place, but I know there's no where better! Hawaii is a great place! Good woman, better men, scanty clothing! Really, there's no better place in the world!" Mariku chuckled, sunglasses forced to his extremely spiky head.

"Sounds like the right place for me, ne Ryou?" Mariku muttered, giving his friend's hair a ruffle. Ryou always got so silent around strangers. Even after Atemu, some things had never changed.

"Y-Yes, I suppose so. So, Joey, how long have you lived here, then? Do you attend college?" Ryou asked courteously, watching the male driving curiously.

"Eh, yeah actually! I only drive taxis full time in the Summer. I just moved here a couple of years ago when I started up college. Met the best people in the world here. If you ain't already in love, Ry, ya will be!" Ryou gave a soft timid giggle.

"I, I hope so. So, you're twenty then?"

"Eh, yeah. You're…?"

"Oh! Eighteen. We're taking this trip as a graduation present, sort of. Right Mariku?"

"Right! So, any good bars near the house, Joey?" Mariku asked, stomach growling for a taste of a nice Vodka. Yeah, he was underage, but that was nothing his newly printed fake ID couldn't fix!

"Eh, yeah! Right up da street, actually! The owner of the boarding house owns the place. Some of my friend play there a lot in their band, too. I'll have to introduce you tonight or something. Ya'll got fake ID though? The club has an age limit."

"Yeah, we do. I took care of it a long time ago," Mariku said nonchalantly, smirking. He wasn't stupid, he knew where the real fun in America lied.

"Haha, good then. We're almost there. The place ain't too far from the airport, not that anything really can be I suppose. I should be back about 6 pm to show you two around if you want!" Mariku nodded and bent over to itch a spot on his leg.

"Uhm, sure! That'd be really nice. Thank you for helping us so much and being so friendly towards us, Joey-san! It's been really nice!" Ryou chimed, smiling genuinely.

"Heh, it's nothing kid. Here's the street!" Ryou turned to look out the window, eyes grazing over a rather wide busy street, apartment buildings and businesses standing proud in the tropical sun. Palm trees sprouted every which way, and people walked the streets. It was like any normal neighborhood in Hawaii. Surfboards were carried about and sandled feet were everywhere. Ryou was still having a hard time believing he was so far away from home…

The car pulled up to a four story white building with an unmentioned yard, a porch swing resting on the deck, two scantily clothed girls snuggling up to each other on it.

"Here ya are! Have fun guys!" Joey exclaimed, popping the trunk and getting out to unload their bags. Mariku and Ryou grabbed their things and gave the male a wave before he headed back to the car to finish up his work for the day.

"Mn, well, he was an interesting one!" Ryou chimed, heading up to the building.

"Eh, Ry. This place is kinda a dump." Mariku's lilac pools trailed over the boarded up window. Now he sort of wished he was the one to choose the place to stay at. Leave it to Ryou to pick the worst looking building in all of Hawaii.

"Oh, it isn't that bad Mariku! So it needs some gardening and a little maintenance! Joey was nice, and I'm sure everyone else will be, too! Don't pay this stuff too much attention! It isn't that important, after all!"

_**.Rock this world.**_

The undeniably strong smell of cannabis filled the air as the two young males ventured into the small apartment complex. Their eyes filled with the sights of electric blue shag carpet and some of the strangest furniture pieces imaginable. The big screen TV blared loud, floor shaking rock music as a black haired individual laid asleep on one of two couches, a blue inflatable one. Beer cans laid strewn about on the living room floor, along with random identifiable stains. The cherry oak coffee table also contained a clattered ness upon it's surface.

"What should we do Ryou? This place looks more like a frat house than an apartment complex!" Mariku hissed pointing to the bar at the opposite end of the large room, counters filled with dirty, half drunken from cups. Ryou sighed, glaring softly to his friend.

"It's not that bad and uhm…I'm not really sure what we should do. Should we wake the guy and ask him if he works here? I, I mean…maybe this is the wrong place or something!" Ryou reasoned, setting his bags down on the floor since his arms were starting to ache from holding them all. The lilac orbed male gave a snort.

"Kid, there was a sign on the door, and why would that taxi driver purposely drop us off at the wrong place if he lives here? It is the right place, now go wake that idiot up so we can hurry up and get our room1 I'm hungry and I want a nap!" Mariku whined, dropping his bags to the floor.

"Mariku, no! I, I mean…what if he doesn't even work here?"

"Ryou, why would he be laying on the couch in the middle of a public building if he didn't work here? Use your brain dummy!" Ryou sighed, nibbling his lip nervously. He didn't want to anger the guy on the couch. What if he didn't even work there, and the guy got mad at him, and then tried to beat him up?

…Yeah, it was a bit illogical, but Ryou had never met any Hawaiians before. What if they were like the New Yorkers he had heard so much about? Yeah, the Joey fellow hadn't been like that, but he said he was from Texas or something. "Well, I, I don't know if that's a good idea. What if he doesn't even-"

"Oi! Ello mates! You two must be the kids that are here for the Summer! Nice to see you both, I'm Varon! Blimey, tired? Coming here all the way from Japan must've been exhausting!" The brunette male cried, treading towards them from the sunlit hallway, a bronzed hand set in his shorts pocket casually.

"O-Oh, uhm, yeah, that's us! I'm, I'm Ryou and that's Mariku. Do you by chance work here?" Ryou asked, reaching out a hand to shake the grinning male's own.

"Hn. Nice goggles," Mariku stated nonchalantly, lilac eyes scanning over the plastic eyewear that sat at the top of Varon's head.

"Heh, thanks mate! I know they might seem a bit ridiculous, but I'm at the beach most of the time, and it helps keep me bangs out of my face! And my, aren't you the pretty one?" He chortled, giving an amused chuckle as he eyed Ryou, who blushed in return. "And yes, I do manage the place with my cousin Pegasus. I've got your room keys in the safe in the kitchen! Follow me you two!" He chimed, bare feet padding across the cushy carpets into a wide kitchen, a huge safe standing tall next to the fridge. Ryou thought that was kind of a weird place to keep something like that, but then, he wasn't American, so maybe that was normal here…

"So, why exactly is this safe in the kitchen? And why is everything so bright in here? Who picked out the sun yellow flooring?" Mariku asked, crinkling his nose as he stared in distastes at it. Varon chuckled and gave a shrug.

"Eh, Pegasus's dead wife did. She picked out the carpets, too. Most of the decorations in here are from her putting them in. And the safe is in here because well, Duke and I got tired and set it in here because well, we wanted a drink and it's kind of just where it stayed I suppose. Duke is the one passed out on the couch. I don't really know why he never just goes to his own apartment. It make things a lot easier for when the inspections officer comes. Maybe this place wouldn't be on the brink of getting shutdown once more! They think it's just one on going party here, which, well…it sort of is! They won't shut us down, though. Never have, and never will," Varon exclaimed with a grin, leaning against the stainless steal safe. "Now turn around you two! No peaking!" he gave a twirl of his hand to instruct them to do so.

"Oh, uhm, okay. How long has this place been in your family?" Ryou asked as he faced the counters, green eyes staring to a floral calendar.

"Eh, at least twenty years. Pegasus's dad used to own this, and two or three other buildings that are relatively close to here. We own the bar just down the road, too! Ah, here we are!" His fingers fiddled with the many combinations on the safe until it clicked and successfully opened. The sound of jingling keys could be heard as the safe was shut. "Done!" Mariku nodded and turned around, reaching for the two sets of keys.

"So, what room are we in, Goggle guy?" Varon smirked at the nickname.

"Meh, it's always the goggles. In room 11 on the fourth floor. If you have any questions, Pegasus and my apartment is number 1. Don't bother asking Duke for help, and steer clear of the girls in room 5. They're nasty!" Ryou and Mariku nodded in unison.

"Thank you for the keys, Varon-san! Uhm, is the stairway down the hall?" Ryou knew it was probably an extremely obvious question, but it never hurt to ask!

"Yep! Here, I'll help you guys carry your stuff up, since we have no elevator! I think you'll like it here a lot. Most people your age do, anyways. Come on mates, let's go get your bags!" he cried, leading them back to the living room with cheer. Ryou smiled and toddled behind them both. Honestly, he kind of liked the antiquey style of the place. It was unusual, and nothing like his small, bland house back in Japan. Domino City had nothing on this place.

"So, what part of Japan are you two from, anyway?"

_**.Rock this world.**_

"Ugh, Mariku! It's so much better than it could've been! So the place is covered with bright colored shag carpeting and some of the wall papers and decorations are a bit weird! We have a great view, a balcony, and the people that work here couldn't be nicer! It's the first day, and we've already made friends! Honestly, I don't think we could've chosen a better place!" Ryou cried, crossing his arms as he slumped back into the strange floral print orange sofa. Mariku smirked up at him from the floor, rolling lavender orbs.

"Psh, you're just saying that because you got called 'cute'! Ry, this grass green carpeting is going to drive me up the wall! Weird furniture? Ryou, look at the couch! It's disgusting looking! The only normal rooms are the bedrooms, which, coincidently, are also the only ones with nice, normal white carpets, you know, the kind that houses SHOULD have! Plus, the whole place smells like weed!" he countered, eyes traveling to the carpeting in distaste. Ryou sighed, he had heard that comment enough for one day. Mariku mentioned it every ten minutes, he swore! Even when they had been at the beach exploring, he remarked that his nose was messed up because of the stench. Pff…

"Mariku, that's the reason we got candles! The pretty kind you like with the vanilla and coconut scents! I already told you I was going to clean tomorrow. I'll make everything to your satisfaction, Master," Ryou chided, rolling emerald pools.

"Why thank you, house wife! See, I knew coming to this place with you would be beneficial! I get to make huge messes for the next two months, and you get to clean them up!" Mariku chuckled, dodging the pillow that aimed for his head.

"I don't plan to spend my whole vacation taking care of you, you know," commented Ryou with a pout, standing up and giving the laughing male a bonk on the head. "Jerk."

"Owe, you little ass! That's what you need to find this Summer, a good guy who'll fuck all that feistiness out of you! That should be your goal for the Summer, Ryou!" Mariku hollered to the boy as he headed for the kitchen. Ryou huffed, rolling his eyes once more as he opened the fridge to pull out a bottle of water.

"I don't need some random sex from a weird guy, Mariku! I'm not like you in that area! I love Atemu and I don't intend on cheating on him any time soon."

"Huh? Pity. I bet that Varon guy could straighten you out a bit, let out that pent up frustration of yours. Why haven't you given in to Atemu anyways? You know the dog is practically begging for it. He probably can't wait to marry your tiny little ass so he can have his way with you daily!" Ryou nodded some to himself, opening his water up, sipping, a little disheartened by the comment. Mariku always made snide remarks like that. Sometimes, it really did get to Ryou. Mariku knew that wasn't what Atemu wanted at all, and Ryou knew it too, but sometimes it was just so hard to take what the male said as a joke. But then, Mariku had a point… Why hadn't he given in to Atemu? The two had already been together over a year, but for some reason after the first month to Ryou, there just weren't any real sparks. He was sure by the end of their vacation away from each other though, Ryou would once more be smitten with the crimson eyed individual.

Just then, there was a soft pounding at the door. Ryou gasped. "Oi, that must be Joey coming over to get us! You are ready to go to tat club, right?" Ryou shouted, running for the door.

"Eh, yeah, I'm ready. Keep quiet! I'm trying to finish the last couple of minutes of this CSI thingie!"

Ryou opened the door, smiling brightly as he saw Joey standing there, looking somewhat like a cowboy to him in his denim attire and light blue tee shirt. There was also a slightly shorter blonde behind him, dressed in mostly black, tight jeans clinging to his lithe legs, holes engrossed in the pant legs, tanned arms crossed, revealing a couple of strange tattoos and arms filled with bracelets, and even black painted finger nails. He was handsome, no doubt, with his long blonde tresses and unbelievably amethyst hues. Ryou even found himself staring.

"'Ey Ry! We're here! I brought along my friend Malik with me, hope ya don't mind!" Joey chimed, reaching over to pull Ryou into a rough one armed hug, giving his shoulders a pat.

"Mn, I'm Malik, and you're absolutely adorable," he purred, black kohl lined eyes flashing excitedly. "We'll become good friends, I can already tell. Anyone as good looking as you are is my instant best friend." Ryou flushed deeply, giving the other a nervous smile.

"O-Oh, u-uhm, t-thank you! I'm Ryou, and uhm, yeah! Would you two like to come in for a moment? My roommate is trying to watch the last couple of minutes of a show." Joey nodded and lead himself in, Malik staying behind to coil an arm around Ryou's waist.

"So? Want to show me your bedroom? It's just, it's so much easier to get to know you when there is a bed around," the blonde said, snickering, leaning his head on Ryou's tense shoulder.

"U-Uhm, w-well, it, it's messy and u-uhm, u-uhm.." Ryou trailed off nervously, standing stiffly. His cheeks were cherry red by that time, the blonde simply chuckling. Malik pressed a quick peck to Ryou's cheek and shook his head.

"You are so cute! I'm only kidding, anyways, Ryou!" he chimed, pulling him into a hug. Ryou nodded and hugged back awkwardly, feeling like an idiot. Had it just been him, or had Malik just asked to have sex with him? He squeaked as the other gasped and immediately left him standing, watching as Malik strutted over to the couch.

Mariku chuckled as he talked to Joey, sliding on his black sleek boots, looking slightly to his left. His eyes were graced with the sight of a skinny, beautifully tanned male, tight clothing engulfing the perfect body, making Mariku's heart suddenly pound.

"Y-You must be Malik," he stuttered out, lavender eyes looking upon the boy hungrily. Malik nodded, sauntering over to the sofa with a smirk, plopping right in Mariku's lap. Mariku's eyes lowered excitedly, amazed by the amount of bravery and confidence shown by the slightly younger boy. To Mariku, nothing was sexier on a person than confidence and charisma, and Malik seemed to gleam with both. It also helped that the boy was more than slightly attractive, and knew how to dress himself well.

"Yeah, that's me, but I would mind being called Marik's, really," Malik breathed, grinning hazily as his arms wrapped around the other male's neck, giving a toothsome giggle, nuzzling a cheek against the other male's, Mariku's arms slowly coiling around the other's waist, his thumb running circles over the other's back, a small smirk clinging to his lips.

"Oh, would you now? You're a friendly one, no? Mn, I like you, Malik-chan. I might just have to take you up on your offer of being mine," Mariku purred, giving the boy's cheek a lap with his tongue, making the other's lavender pools close, a soft moan emitting from those lips.

"The sooner the better." Jounouchi rolled his eyes resting an elbow on Ryou's shoulder, watching as the other boy blushed watching the scene before them.

"Eh, don't worry about it Ry-chan. Malik has always been like this. He's on everybody. He must really like Mariku though. Usually it takes at least five minutes before he's in someone's lap," Katsuya whispered, smirking a bit. Ryou nodded politely, offering a flustered smile. He'd never seen anyone so…demanding. Malik seemed to know just what he wanted, and like the kind of male who would stop at nothing until he got said thing. Ryou kind of admired that quality about the boy already. Ryou was so soft spoken and subtle…he just settled, he never fought for what he truly wanted in life. He was a people pleaser, and sometimes, he loathed himself for being so. Katsuya let out a cough, the flirting two blinking over to him.

"Eh, save it for when there aren't kids around. Let's go you guys. The place is bound to be packed." Malik huffed, a pout forming on his plush nude lips. He hated it when people ruined his fun! Mariku sighed and stood with the other boy, an arm coiling around the lithe waist, making the other smile once more. Malik looked up to the other, smirking some. He could get used to having that man's arms around him…

"U-Uh y-yeah. U-Uhm, so…let's go," Ryou stated softly, padding out the door after Jounouchi, leaving it up to Mariku to lock the door.

"Mn, one sec. Malik-cat, I've gotta lock the door." The other nodded, instinctively nuzzling into Mariku's shoulder.

"Meow," he lulled out, smiling at the nickname, making the other whirl his head around, scanning the other's face, eyes swirling with an unfamiliar emotion. That had to be the nicest smile Mariku had ever seen. He swore his heart almost stopped beating for a moment. He gulped down the lump in his throat, successfully locking the door, yanking the key out, raising a hand to pat the other's head, snickering some.

"Heh, good kitty. You might just get a treat at the end of the night." Malik let out a small laugh, leaning up to kiss the other's cheek.

"Mm, I hope it's hot feline sex."

…Ryou nearly choked.

_**.Rock this world.**_

_God the Grande: …X3. Poor Ryou, jaded by his sick friends._

_Gandalf: Haha, yus, well, it makes for fun, ne?_

_God: So how many want to see that hot kitten secks? -Snicker..-_

_It: OO! -Hand raise..-_

_God: Heh, anyways! Mn, I was really going to go on for a good 'nother 10 pages probably, and end the Chapter after Ryou met Bakura and -certain- things happened, but I decided that, since it's been a few weeks since my last update, and I've already been working on this chapter for a good three weeks, it can end now. And seriously, if you really do -want- the Malik/'Riku lemon, I am willing to write it in, and post it else where for ya'll to read! Heart!_

_Gandalf: Ack, now we need to figure out what to update next._

_God: No kidding! Ugh, I hate WASL testing! And the mother fucking brain dance we are -forced- into doing! -Sweatdrop..- The muffins are good, though! -Nods.- Anyways, we hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of this, and hope you review, of course!_

_Gandalf: Love joo all!_

_-Sweatdrop. Wonders when the hell decided song fictions were 'inappropriate'? Le sigh. Can sorta see why, b-but still. Sniffle..-_

_Also, if anyone why the last names sound familiar, yes, they were stolen from a Ms. Nami Tamaki, and Ayumi Hamasaki. X3. M'so creative…BTW. If you haven't heard one of Ayu's newest songs, "Step you" GO LISTEN TO IT NOW! It rawks._

_Sankyuu and have fun days! _


	2. A Night Out

God: Mhm, so second chapter! Woot!

It: Party hardy. Anyways, yes, in this chapter, there **IS** a lemon, but to find it, you've got to go to and search for user Ivory Illusions to find Rock This World on there, or you can all do the easy way. And go to our profile to find the site! Thank you all! -heart, heart!-

Gandalf: Yus! And as usual, we don't own Yuugioh. Sucks to be us, ne? Anyways, enjoy the second chapter, and sorry we updated this instead of the stories we probably SHOULD have worked on...

God: On with the show!

rockthisworld

"Ey Joey! How's my favorite customer?" The bustiful blonde bar tender cried as she saw a small group of males entering the quaint sized Bar.

"Ey, Mai! Darlin', how come you're on this shift? You don't usually work these hours!" Joey yelped, hurrying towards the wooden bar set up. Ryou followed the male, gazing around the place curiously, the lights dimmed, a rather average band playing on the small stage. Ryou really wasn't sure what to think of this place. Upon coming to the doors, the so-called Bouncer just grinned once he saw it was Joey, and didn't even bother carding any of them. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but still, Ryou found it a tad strange. He gave a slight shrug, emerald pools peering over to the neatly set up tables surrounding the circular dance floor, just perfect for a small, cozy place like this. His attention then returned to the young bar keeper, who was already embarking in on a very deep conversation it seemed, with Joey. Ryou padded toward the bar stool next to Joey's and sat quietly, nibbling on his lower lip. He felt really nervous being at the bar, for some reason. He didn't know any of the people, and Mariku was, yes, currently taking up a table with the other blonde on his lap, proceeding in their make out session. The two had become fast friends, Ryou supposed. Sometimes he wished his experiences were as exciting and rambunctious as Mariku's…

"Oh, oh Mai! These are the new boarders, well, this one is a new boarder! He's Ryou, and the other one Mariku is over there at the table with Malik! Seems they became real close real fast!" Joey remarked, chuckling amusedly. Mai gave a laugh and nodded, violet pools gazing from the table, back to the white haired male. She immediately smiled brightly, eyes taking in the young one's undeniable cuteness. Ryou blushed furiously, giving her a polite smile back.

"O-Oh h-hi! I'm, I'm Ryou Tamaki, and it's nice to meet you, M-Mai!" The woman gave an 'awe', reaching over to pat the timid one of the head. He was so adorable…

"You are the sweetest little thing! It's nice to meet you too Sweetheart. No need to be so shy, I won't bite!" She chimed, giving Ryou a flirtatious wink, only making his cheeks burn redder. Joey noticed this, and snorted, giving his new friend a pat on the back.

"Yeah, worst comes to worst, she might even try and kiss ya!" Ryou wasn't so sure he'd exactly like that…

"Oh, u-uhm…I…" He mumbled out, trying to think of anything to say to the woman. Ugh, he hated when people lied and complemented him like that! He wasn't that shy, was he?

"Heh, you're too cute. Bakura would get a real kick out of you. Watch out for him," She motioned, pointing to the stage, Ryou's eyes following her irregularly long nailed finger. Under the slight glare of the lights, stood a tall male, dressed in what seemed to be holey jeans and a black tee shirt, strumming on an electric guitar, bracelets and spiked jewelry of all sorts covering his arms, a lot like Malik. The two, from here looked as if they would be friends. He squinted, trying to make out the other's face, and the other two members of the band. All he could say, was the bass player had strange, spiked hair of some sort that almost seemed multi colored, like Yami's, and he appeared to be really tiny, At least a good foot or so shorter than the guitarist. As for the Drummer, not much could be said, as it was head banging, brunette strands covering up it's face as it played with great rhythm. But the guitarist…something about him was different.

A strange force seemed to etch in his mind, almost seeming to try and get Ryou to walk closer to the stage and reach out and touch the male. But why on earth would he want to do that? He shook his head. The guitarist's voice was breathy and soothing, but the words he sang weren't his own. In fact, the way he seemed to get them out, it almost seemed nonchalant, like the singer could care less. His voice was lovely, but…the words, they just didn't seem to be coming from his heart. "He's a real charmer, and he knows all the right words to sweep anyone off their feet, and someone as pretty as you are, sweetheart, you're prime target!" The woman said, chuckling, "Not to mention, he's finer than about 99 of the men that come in here." Ryou nodded absently, biting his lip. That was Bakura? Ryou peered once more over to the milky stranded male, who seemed to be grinning as he sang the lyrics to the song cover they were doing. Hm… Prime target? He doubted that. He was lucky to have someone as good looking as Atemu loved him. There wasn't a chance in the world anyone better could ever come along.

"U-Uhm, I'm sure you might just be overreacting a bit! I, I'm flattered, b-but, I'm not that great, really!" Ryou cried, eyeing the woman worriedly.

"Heh, that's where you're wrong, love! You're the kind he loves to play with. Young, sweet, easily corrupted, ne?" Blush. Ryou found himself burying his head into his hands. He wasn't that pristine! "See, you're too cute!" Mai gave him a pat on the head, eyeing Joey who was already chatting it up with the male next to him. Something about sports and fishing. Gee, what a 'great' tour guide… "So, what will you be having, youngin'? A whiskey, pina colada, scotch, just a plain beer?"

"U-Uhm, j-just a plain soda would be fine, really." Mai snickered. She knew he was underage…

"Okay, a coke it is, on the house, because I already adore ya! So tell me, what was living in Japan like?"

'One more song, just a few more minutes..' Bakura's mind chanted, his fingers plucking at the delicate strings of his black electric guitar, giving a sigh as he went through his solo boredly. God, he hated playing here. It was so dead that night at the Tiki Biki Night Jam. He hated Tuesdays there. But it was his only option of a place his band could actually play at because no one else would let them play at their clubs. He was stuck here, five nights a week. The only other gigs his ever evolving band, Corrosive Distraction, got gigs at, were teenage Birthday parties and Bar Mizwhas. It wasn't exactly his idea of living the 'high life'. He loved his music, and he completely didn't get why they were getting no where! They all played great, and harmoniously, and people had told him before he had a powerful, sexy voice, but…no matter how many different positions and songs the band tried, nothing ever worked!

His wary crimson pools peered around the place, rolling irritatingly. Same old people, as always. The four or five whore fan girls that made sure to always watch his shows and screamed the loudest and, he thought, had the biggest crush on him but never had the guts to actually tell him about it. Of course, he really didn't give a damn about because he'd rather bang any cute, slightly younger boy any day of the week. And of course, there was his oh so 'great' manager Malik, making out with some random guy he'd never seen before, as always, Joey talking with the old dude who was always there, probably about sports, Pegasus drinking as usual with the same friends, and Mai, chatting it up with another newbie.

The lyrics flowed from him easily, as he had sung this song a bazillion times. Just this last sucky cover, and it was all over. He checked over the new comer, gazing over a lanky body, and soft looking snowy locks. 'Hmph, if only he'd turn around'.

Bakura watched the boy inconspicuously, and suddenly was overcome with the sight of a pale, yet extremely good looking face, watching the band silently, head propped against a hand. Mmph, it was hard to tell from here, but the boy, he guessed, seemed pretty fine in the looks department. He made a point to make that what he took home, as a little treat for having another horrible show. A grin crossed his thin lips, a hand moving toward the stand up mic, drawing it closer to himself. "I'm going to get you.." he purred, eyes set on the boy, who didn't seem to be phased, or really notice the other was staring right at him when he uttered those words. He swore he saw Malik roll his eyes. Yeah, he had said it right before he had gotten the idea to go hit on other people, too. Mn, either way, he was finally done!

"Thank you New York, you've been a great fucking crowd! We love you!" Bakura screamed out, receiving a couple polite claps and squeals from the fan girls. He heard Yugi snort. Yeah, playing there seriously was the worst. No one had even been paying attention, nothing new. He sighed and disassembled his guitar from himself dropping it to the stage carelessly, strutting over to the now stretching female drummer, who adjusted her pleated safety pin covered maroon mini skirt.

"Yo, Anzu!" He called, crossing bracelet filled tan arms, tapping a foot. Her sapphire eyes cracked open, staring at him questionably.

"Hm?" She sounded, running a graceful hand through her midnight tipped russet tresses. Her other held the wooden drum sticks in them, tinkering with them a bit, tapping against her fishnet clothed legs.

"Feel free to go home if you wanna. I'm done for the night. This place sucks, and Yugi was off the last twenty minutes." A scoff sounded from the third person on the stage, a hand pushing at Bakura, seemingly innocent make up caked lavender eyes glaring at the other.

"Was not! Please, your voice was off! You were mumbling the words!" The tri-color haired boy argued, stamping a boot clad foot. Anzu gave a slight giggle, shrugging.

"Meh, it doesn't matter you two, stop. Let's just go our separate ways for the night, 'kay? Besides, Tristan's meeting me over at Larry's for dinner in a half an hour. Tonight wasn't our best night, and let's leave it at that."

"Or do you mean it wasn't Yugi's best night?" Bakura grinned as the boy gave a huff, storming off the stage.

"I need a drink.." Yugi mumbled, wiping at a kohl lined eye as he treaded away. Bakura snickered.

"Gah, I remember high school when he used to be such a goody two shoes," The white haired male commented, slipping a hand into his stone washed jeans. Anzu rolled her eyes in humor.

"Yeah, that was before he met me and Tristan. He used to be the cutest little thing, always trying to impress me, getting all straight A's! Then once I finally told him to stop trying so hard, we fucked, and then he turned all bad ass," Anzu paused to take a sniffle. "Meh, that's okay, I like him much better now. His shyness used to give me the creeps!"

"Heh, yeah. You go ahead and go then. I'll pack up the drum set and all the fuckin' amps tonight. I'll be here for a while anyways." Anzu nodded, smiling knowingly.

"The white haired one, no? And thanks! It's not even eleven yet, so maybe Tristan and I will have time to catch a movie!" She grabbed her patch infested leather jacket from behind her drum set, and dashed over to Bakura, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Good luck and see you tomorrow!"

"Mkay. Have fun, and don't forget to get Duke's ass up tomorrow! We sound so much better when he's doing rhythmic!" The woman nodded, giving her friend a wink, Mary Jane heels clacking on the linoleum floor as she ran for the door.

"Thanks Mai!" She hollered before running out. Mn, anyways. He started to get busy detaching all the electrical cords to make it easier for himself and Yugi later, ears perking at the sound of music. Mai had undoubtedly went to the back and turned on the radio. Mainstream. Ugh. There was nothing Bakura loathed more…

Being the lazy person he was, he only took his Guitar to the backroom where they kept their instruments, deciding to put away the rest later. After all, who knew how long the boy was going to be there? With a quick lock of the door, he headed back down the short hallway, opening the door, heading back into the main room, sauntering past the table of girls giving them a smirk, making a few giggle and wave to him. He cackled mentally, and continued along, giving the chair with two males atop each other in it, sweat dripping down their faces, sucking each other's faces off, a good, swift kick.

"Malfuck! Shouldn't you be off getting us gigs or something? Keep it in your pants man, damn!" He exclaimed, the surprised two eyeing him. Mariku snorted, hands lowering to wrap possessively around Malik's waist, fingers grazing over his flesh continuously, giving the boy's lips a quick lap with his tongue.

"Mm, should you really even bother having a manager? You guys suck." Bakura snorted, grinning at the two. Malik just gave a flirtatious giggle, eyes closing, giving Mariku's cheek a sensuous lick right back.

"Mnn, 'Kura, shut up and go away. I'm busy, and as promised, I will get you good shows when you start making good songs. Go be a good boy and write something," Malik said, giving a dismissive flick of his hand, giggling once more, pressing his lips once more against the other man's.

"Tch, whatever. We fucking rock, and god, isn't there a law against this kind of shit? Malik, you're a sleaze, but at least the guy you're with is hot this time," Bakura taunted, shrugging, giving a quick yawn. Mariku snickered, cracking an eye open to peer up to the standing male.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself, but no where near as fucking sexy as you, Malik.." Malik smiled, once more attacking him with his tongue, purring. Bakura rolled his eyes and continued on, giving the chair another shove with his foot, making the two shout curses at him, leaving him cackling as he finally made his way to the bar, giving a loud yawn, taking a seat next to his Target.

"Hey, Mai! Screwdriver, now." he ordered, pounding on the bar with a knuckle.

"Wha-" the white haired male peered to Bakura, eyes widening, a slight blush crossing his cheeks. Bakura's head whirled around, mouth gaping, staring at the boy. 'If that isn't fucking heaven on earth, I don't know what is. Pretty boy, I will make you mine..' Bakura's mind lulled, lips curling into a confident smirk.

"O-Oh, I, I'm s-so sorry sir! I, y-you…y-you surprised me…" The boy trailed off in his gentle tone, teeth latching onto his lower lip bashfully. Bakura raised an eyebrow, giving a hearty chuckle. 'Not only are you the most adorable thing ever, even your voice is perfect…you're the little minx perverted twenty two year old men like me dream about..'

"Hn, no, it was my fault. I shouldn't have scared you like that. I don't believe I've seen you here before though, I'd remember a face like yours," Bakura purred, head resting on his palm, leaning in a little closer to the boy, who only proceeded in blushing further.

"O-Oh, u-uh-uhm…I, I'm Ryou T-T, I, I mean, I'm Ryou and I'm just vacationing here, so that's probably why…" He trailed off, soft jade hues peering to his folded hands nervously. He couldn't believe that Mai had been right about Bakura! But why was it so hard to just tell the other he already had a boyfriend, and why did his mind keep wondering why the boy would remember face like his!

"Oh?" Bakura spoke, Ryou immediately peering to him once more. "Ryou…mm. Such a pretty little name. Well, Ryou, welcome to the Islands. I hope you enjoy your stay here." Ryou bit his lip once more, nodded shyly.

"T-Thank you. So far, it's been quiet lovely, I, I mean…here. Uhm, I, I loved your band. You play really well," Ryou complemented, giving the other a shaky smile. Bakura smiled dazedly back, giving a light shrug, a hand reaching out to run a digit over Ryou's cheek, making the boy's lips part, a gasp escaping. He grinned, drawing back slowly, sitting up once more. Messing with Ryou seemed to be quite amusing. The boy was completely flustered by him, which was perfect news.

"Thank you. We play here quite a few times a week. I wouldn't mind you being here more to watch. I warn you though, if I see you again here, I'd have to bring you up on stage and serenade you." Snicker. Ryou's cheeks burned once more, lip quivering, at a loss of words. He had no idea what to say to that… Part of Ryou wasn't so sure he'd mind it…

"So pretty one, tell me, which hotel has the pleasure of gracing itself with your presence? Hm?" Bakura asked, once again resting his head in his palm, watching the other tremble under his gaze. Gah, this was so much fun…

"Here's your drink, Bakura. Horrible set, by the way! That was god awful, and I see you've met Ryou," Mai chimed, grinning. Bakura rolled his crimson hues, glass in hand, taking a quick sip.

"Mn, thanks for the complement. Now shoo. I'm trying to get to know my new friend right now," Bakura lulled, giving Ryou a smirk, whisking away the woman with a wave of his hand. She rolled her eyes, giving Ryou a wink, making the boy smile slightly.

"Eh, whatever. You two have fun, and if you even hurt my Ry, I'll kill you 'Kura! Now, I'll let you two have your fun!" And with a last smile, the woman strutted back to Joey, once more embellishing in a conversation full of stuff. Ryou turned to Bakura once more, taking a drink of his coke, gulping.

"W-Well, it's not really a hotel since we're going to be here for so long," Ryou explained, eyes scanning the other's face for interest, finding the Crimson eyes boring right back into his. His cheeks flushed once more, and he continued on. "We're staying at the Anderson Boarding house o-on Lanih-"

"I know exactly where it is. Some of my friends live there. Mm, lucky coincidence, no? Now I know where to come find you," Bakura commented, making the boy smile. "I must say, you have the most adorable smile, you know? You should do it more often." More blushing.

"U-Uhm! O-Oh, t-thanks B-Bakura, I-I mean, I,..uhm. Yeah, s-seeing you again, it'll be nice. Really n-nice.." Ryou breathed in a softer tone than he had anticipated. Bakura, of course, thought it was sexier than hell. He could just imagine moans, and his name being uttered from the boy's lips…another time, though. It was more fun to draw things out for a couple of days before he went all out and took Ryou for his own. Some teasing had to be in store first, since he knew the boy was going to be there for a while.

"Oh, would it now? Well, that could always be arranged. I wouldn't mind making the two block walk to be able to see your face again," he replied, lifting up the glass to take another guzzle.

"T-Two blocks? You live really c-close then," Ryou said, cocking his head to the side, watching the other. Bakura chuckled and nodded, shrugging.

"Yep, a lucky thing. How old are you, anyways?" Ryou's heart raced. He couldn't tell Bakura he was only eighteen! What if the male stopped talking to him, or told someone else he was too young to come here, and Mariku and he were never aloud back!

"Twenty…twenty one."

"..You lie!" Bakura cried, laughing. He flicked the other's nose gently, watching as the boy blushed wildly.

"U-Uhm…"

"No offense Ryou, but there is no way you're that old. You don't have to lie, I'm not going to think you're dumb or something for being a few years younger. Besides, I like younger people, usually. They're fun," he explained, grinning; fun to screw because a lot of times they were virgins. Bakura loved those good and well.

"I, I'm so sorry, I, I just didn't want you to like…say anything, or want me to leave or something," Ryou admitted, peering to the floor. Bakura nodded, eyeing the other, a hint of excitement in his blood hued eyes.

"Oh, and what would I do to kick you out? Carry you out or something? Please, I could really care less. I just want to get to know you, that's all." He reached over, fingertips resting under Ryou's chin, giving him a light scratch, watching as the other looked up, innocent hues peering to him unknowingly, containing the slightest haze, seeming to be enjoying the simple move of affection as Ryou leant in, eyes closing, unable to contain the strangled purr that emitted from his lips. He didn't want to act so weak and helpless, and give in to the other's actions but it all seemed so right…

"…You are delectable, Ryou. Everything you do, it's adorable," Bakura whispered, smirking at the other, watching as the boy's long eyes fluttered back open. Bakura had the biggest urge to kiss those pretty lips…

"I-I am?" Ryou breathed, hand sliding over to set atop Bakura's own, cheeks continually burning, lips parting as he felt the other's fingers coil around his own.

"Yes, you are. Mm, have you ever tried a screw driver before?" Bakura asked, picking up his glass with his free hands, tilting his head. Ryou shook his head, smiling the slightest bit.

"N-No, I haven't. I've never even drunken alcohol before. My Mother s-she, she'd never approve, and neither w-would A-my Dad," he lied, shrugging slightly. Bakura furrowed a silvery brow, smirking some.

"Mm, cross to the dark side, then? Here, have a drink, it's really good," Bakura urged, lifting the crystal glass to the boy's lips, watching as the other's eyes closed the slightest bit, taking in the orange hued drink. As the liquid hit Ryou's tongue, he came to the realization…it was absolutely horrendous! He started choking, a hand covering his mouth, the drink drizzling from his mouth to their conjoined hands.

"Oh my! Ryou. Are you okay!" Bakura asked, patting the other's back, eyeing him seriously. Ryou nodded, now absolutely ashamed. He had just spit up all over the male. Ugh, the shame…

"I, I am so, so sorry! I spit all over your hand, and on your jeans! Oh m-my, let me clean it off for you, I, I insist!" Ryou cried, a hand shooting up to cover his mouth. Bakura laughed, waving off the boy in a joking manner, shrugging.

"Awe, it's okay! A napkin can fix it, trust me. I think it's safe to say, you're not a drinking person, no?" Ryou blushed, smiling slightly, nodding, grabbing a few napkins from the holder, wiping off their hands.

"W-Well, it, it u-uhm…it wasn't the best thing I've ever tasted, I suppose…" Bakura snorted.

"Ryou, you just spit it back up! I'd say you thought it was atrocious!" Ryou giggled shyly, biting his lip.

"W-Well, it wasn't very good, no offence to you! Besides, it was only one kind of alcohol! There's a lot more, aren't there?" Bakura shook his head, reaching a now dry hand up to give the other's head a pat.

"Let's just say it all tastes worse than this, pretty much. There's few drinks that actually don't taste like total ass," Bakura chortled, shrugging slightly, setting the glass back on the counter.

"W-Well, maybe I'll find something s-some time. If you don't like it, why d-do you drink, no o-offence.." Ryou trailed off, brushing a few strands behind his ear, taking in the scent of the spilt alcohol, and the warm, exotic scent of Bakura.

"Meh, I do, just not all of it. I don't know, I guess I'm a bit weird, ne?" Ryou shook his head, smiling up at the other.

"N-No, I think you're great.."

"Oh?" Bakura chuckled, leaning in to the boy's ear. "Well, I think you're pretty great too."

"Mariku 'Ku 'Ku!" Malik moaned, head arching back as the other male's tongue delved over his collar bone again, hands curling in the spiky sand colored tresses, making the other grin, pressing a trail of kisses against the Malik's flesh.

"Mmph, we should go somewhere. We can't get too much further in here, you know," Mariku hissed, nipping at the other's chin, lust-filled eyes peering into Malik's.

"Y-Yes…let's go to my place. No one's home, and then…I can tell you all about Hawaii, and show you what it's really like to be on the island," Malik breathed, grinning cravingly, fingers lingering over Mariku's cheek, leaning in to kiss his pouty lips gently, gasping as he felt the other nip, attacking right back, tongue brushing over Mariku's lips, making him chuckle.

"God 'Lik-chan, you're so fucking cute, it's so hard to keep myself from helping myself to you right now. I bet that would turn you on, wouldn't it?" he asked suggestively, standing up from the chair, stabilizing the other so he wouldn't fall, arms clinging round the tiny waist protectively. Malik laughed in delight, giving a shrug.

"Probably, but let's not find out what would really happen. Come on you, it's almost 12:30, and if you don't have me soon, I think I might die or something," Malik cried, walking backwards while Mariku continued to grip his waist, following him carefully, heading towards the door.

"Mn, Malik, let me first check with Ryou. I want to make sure he'll be alright, okay?" Malik nodded, letting the other go, a hand resting at his hips coolly.

"I wouldn't really mind if he just joined us you know?" Mariku shook his head, pausing for a second.

"He's not like that, and I think he's having fun with your little friend Durock or whatever his name is." Malik furrowed an eyebrow, head tilting.

"Durock? Uhm love, I said Bakura…" A slight blush crept to Mariku's cheeks. So he had heard wrong. It wasn't like he was paying much attention to what Malik said, he was more occupied in where his tongue was.

"Meh, same thing. One sec, you." Malik giggled softly as Mariku treaded away, giving his best friend a quick poke.

"Hey, Ry-chan!" Ryou jumped from being startled, turning around to find Mariku standing there. His eyes widened, cheeks burning once more, giving his friend a smile.

"Hey, what's up?" Ryou asked, biting his lip. He hoped Mariku didn't want to go home, now. Sure he had already been talking to Bakura for a good two hours, but it wasn't enough. Bakura was so interesting, he could probably listen to him for hours, and never tire. His voice was so enticing…

"Eh, is it okay that I go with Malik for the night? We have some unfinished business to get to," Mariku explained, giving him a wink. Bakura scoffed, eyes swiveling, not one bit surprised at his friend's actions.

"U-Uhm, y-yeah, it's fine! I'll just walk back alone or something. I'll be fine. Have fun, okay?" Ryou said softly, biting his tongue. Honestly, he wasn't that sure he wanted to walk back alone, but he knew Mariku was looking forward to whatever he and Malik were going to engage in, and Ryou didn't want to interrupt, just because he was a bit scared to take a quick two or three block walk back by his lonesome.

"…You sure?" Mariku asked, curling his fists. Ryou looked a bit uneasy…

"It's fine, go and have some fun. I'll walk Ryou home. It's on my way, anyhow. I'll get him home safely, and you can go fuck my best friend's brains out, okay?" Bakura said nonchalantly, eyeing Mariku warily. Mariku snorted and peered to Ryou.

"Yes. Have fun Mariku! I'll be fine!"

"Mkay. But if this asshole does anything you don't like, I'll kill him for you, 'kay?" Mariku gave Ryou a quick peck on the cheek, and began to walk away.

"Wish me luck!" Ryou laughed and nodded some, waving dismissively at him, turning back around to be face to face with Bakura.

"Y-You know, you really don't have to do that. I can go alone, if you'd rather not walk me, Bakura," Ryou said, giving him a serious look. Bakura shook his head, hand resting on his love interest's thigh, giving the boy a slightly arrogant smirk.

"Nah, it's okay. I want to walk you home. Like I said, it's on my way, and it'll give me a chance to be with you longer, so shall we? This place is dead anyways, and I don't want to keep you out all night, and I've got to do a few hours at the pizza place tomorrow. I'm running low on cash, and my Uncle lets me do a few shifts there sometimes for extra dough. I take his orders, and he pays me well." Ryou gave the other a thankful smile, nodding. In truth, he couldn't be happier to have an even longer time frame with Bakura, and walking home with him would be just so wonderful.

"Oh, okay. That's fine!" Ryou chimed, dishing a few dollars from his pocket to leave on the counter for Mai as a tip. He hopped off the stool and watched as Bakura mimicked, immediately snaking an arm around Ryou's waist to draw him close. "It's a good thing we already cleaned up the equipment, because now I think I'm much too tired to lift up those drums anymore!" Ryou leant his head on Bakura's shoulder, shifting his head up to watch the other's face for a moment, finding the other grinning, a soft 'mmph' leaving him as one of Bakura's warm hands rested on his cheek, immediately leaning into the touch.

"Yeah, it is. Now come on, you. Stop trying to distract me with your adorableness, and lets hit the road," Bakura purred, retracting his hand from the cheek, the feel of Ryou's smooth, creamy cheek lingering on his hand. It was unreal how perfect every inch of Ryou was. Ryou of course gave a light blush, nodding, his own arm daring to wrap around Bakura too, heading for the door.

"Night you guys!" Mai called, giving the two a wave. Ryou twirled his head around, giving her a bright smile and a wave, along with Bakura.

"See you tomorrow, no doubt!" Bakura called, grinning at the wink the woman gave him, opening up the door for Ryou, letting the little morsel head out before himself.

"Thank you, Bakura," Ryou chirped appreciatively, eyes full of adoration as he peered up to the other.

"Anything for you, pretty one," Bakura lulled back, treading down the cracked pavement with Ryou at his side, marveling in how strange it was that for the first time, he was actually enjoying walking back from the Bar, instead of just driving. Something about Ryou just made the world a little less chaotic, even if Bakura had known the boy barely three hours, he made him feel differently than anyone else ever had. His crimson eyes peered to the one beside him, finding Ryou looking over to the next block over, more small shops and restaurants lining the old road, both engulfed in the silence of the night, and the pure beauty of the small Island in the evening, stars sparkling like jewels in the sky up above. Bakura just barely noticed that Ryou's eyes seemed to contain the same gleam as the boy gazed up to them in wonder. Ryou probably had the prettiest eyes Bakura had ever set his eyes on. On the outside, a thin line of hunter green circulated around, then a quick value change to a softer hue took place, and a serene jade took over, Ryou's eyes reflecting his peaceful, gentle personality flawlessly.

"Bakura, you…you're so lucky, do you know that?" Bakura came out of his daze, blinking, grinning softly.

"Oh? And why's that?" Ryou smiled right back, peering once more around at his surroundings, resting his head lightly on Bakura's shoulder once more.

"Because…you, you get to live in such a beautiful place. Where I live, it isn't like this at all. It's loud, there's loads of people, and the water's a weird murky color. Also, people just seem to be in such a rush, and no one ever seems to be enjoying anything much. This is such a nice getaway, I never thought a place could be this wonderful, or expensive!" Ryou mused, beaming as the other laughed. He liked it when Bakura laughed. He couldn't believe he had ever been nervous around the male. Three hours ago, he would've never expected he'd be walking home in a new friend's arms, talking about anything and everything, feeling right at home. Bakura was such a nice, intriguing male. He was so mysterious and surprising, unlike Atemu. Atemu was set in his ways, and went about things in a routine-like state. Ryou could barely stand it. Going on a date with Atemu was always the same old thing. Ryou wanted flavor, something wild and spontaneous. He wanted every new day to be a surprise, and to never know what to expect.

"Yeah, Ry-kins, I suppose. But it is a getaway, and that's the point. It's a nice place to vacation, but never somewhere you actually want to live. It's the same thing all year round. Beach bums and vacationers looking to find paradise. Nothing more. I dream of getting away to other places, and that was one of my reasons for starting up the band, besides the usual point of being able to play music. I thought it would help get us away from this place. I was hoping we'd find some recording contract, and we'd be stars by now. It's been three years, though. Nothing has changed, really. Our career is as about exciting as forty year old molasses." Bakura shrugged nonchalantly, fingers daring to brush up under the light weight shirt the boy wore, gently running over his side. Ryou tensed for a moment, but immediately grew fond of the other's touch, sighing slightly in contentment.

"Ry-kins? Interesting nickname," Ryou mused, giggling cheerfully. "I, I guess I can see where you're coming from. Maybe you guys should all learn to speak Japanese and come to Japan with me! Then you can make it big, there!" Bakura chuckled, shaking his head.

"Nah, I can speak it pretty well, since I am part Japanese, but I don't think Yugi and Anzu would like that much. I think we'll be fine dominating the US, thank you very much. And I had to come up with something! Calling you Ryou all the time isn't any fun. I needed a nickname for you. Besides, it fits, I think," Bakura said affectionately, taking a nip at Ryou's hair.

"Oh? Well, I think it's only fitting I come up with an equally silly nickname for you! Hm, what is there? 'Ku-'Ku, Bara, Ba-Ba, Baku, 'Kura, Stud muffin…" Ryou trailed off teasingly, laughing alongside Bakura.

"Brat! Those aren't nicknames, those are just ridiculous!" Bakura cried, tugging the boy into his both of his arms, pressing the frail body against his own, face to face with Ryou, watching the other laugh, nuzzling into his chest.

"So! You know you like my nicknames for you, liar! Me personally, I like the stud muffin one! Hm, 'Kura-muffin, 'Kura-luff, whipped-Baku! I can think of more, I'm a genius when it comes to nicknames!" Ryou claimed, peering up to the other in joy, fingers curling in his shirt, blushing slightly, for the first time, taking in the realization of how close they really were. Bakura gave a slight 'mnn', daring to bend down a little, nose only centimeters away from touching against Ryou's.

"Heh, whatever, Ry-kins. I don't care what you call me, really, as long as it isn't whipped-Baku. That one's a little bit strange," Bakura quirked, grinning. Ryou cocked his head to the side slightly, smiling, unable to get enough of their endless flirting, pressing his nose roughly against Bakura's own, biting his own lip for a moment, giggling happily.

"Fine! 'Kura-muffin it is! You know, muffin man, you're kind of cute, too," Ryou breathed, making Bakura snort, eyes hazing slightly as Ryou shifted, making their noses nudge against his each other further.

"Babe, I'm effing sexy, not cute. Never cute, ugh. That's more your line of the boat, trust me."

"Oh?" Ryou pulled away slightly. "Aren't you just the confident one? What, you think you're so great just 'cause you have a little fan girl group, don't you Mr. Rock star? Well, I'll have you know, I'm just as sexy as you are!" He joked, letting out a laugh. Bakura nodded wildly.

"Hey, I never said you weren't. You are sexy, Ryou. More so in less clothing, though." Ryou blushed, blinking as he other's nose rubbed against his own once more, finger gripping Bakura's clothing a bit tighter.

"Oh, w-well, u-uhm.." Ryou stuttered, eyes shifting around nervously once more, making Bakura sigh. God, he wanted to kiss him so badly. He decided to at least wait until they got to the doorstep, where he would proceed with his little plan to make Ryou not only A: Sleep with him, but B: Absolutely fall head over heels for him. Ryou was going to be in Hawaii long enough so Bakura could have a fun little carefree fling with him, and then it could be over and done with easily at Summer's end.

"Let's keep walking. You're making us stall," Bakura whispered, removing his arms from Ryou's waist for a moment, stepping back to take one of Ryou's hands in his own, proceeding in their short walk to the apartment plaza. Bakura was kind of disheartened, though, because they were already on the last street, and they would be there within a minute or two. He smiled as he found Ryou's head against his arm once more, the boy yawning.

"Awe, tired little one?" Bakura cooed, his other hand coming up to pat Ryou's fluffy head.

"Little one. Pff." Ryou glared up at him playfully, sticking out his tongue. Bakura would've loved to have taken it in his mouth. Ryou would probably scream. Snicker…

"Well, you are three years younger than me, so that automatically makes you a shrimp!"

"A shrimp? Please! I'm taller than a lot of people!"

"Mn, but not me." Bakura stuck his tongue right back out at Ryou, raising an eyebrow as the boy gasped.

"Y-You have a tongue ring?" he cried, eyeing Bakura in disbelief.

"Is it really that amazing? I have a nipple piercing too, and I used to have my eyebrow done, but it pushed itself out, that's why I have that scar, see?" Bakura stopped to point to a small, barely noticeable wound parallel, one above his eyebrow, the other right below. Ryou nodded, smiling slightly.

"Well, I always wanted to get my tongue done, but my Mom was never crazy on the idea! I, I can't believe you did your nipple though! Didn't that hurt?" Ryou asked, bewildered. Bakura chuckled, shrugging.

"Meh, a bit. My eyebrow actually hurt the worst, actually. It's the after pain that really is overkill, especially the tongue. God damn, it hurt so much a couple of hours after I got it done. As long as you have some good pain meds though, it's all pretty gravy. You should do it, though, Ryou. I'll come with you, so I can get my lip done! I've been wanting to try that, anyways!" Ryou bit his lip, eyeing the other a bit uneasily. His Mother would absolutely hate him for doing that, but he really had always dreamed of having it done.

"W-Well, will it hurt really badly?" he asked worriedly, biting said organ. Bakura shook his head, smirking slightly.

"Nah, and I'll hold your hand the whole time, okay? You'll look cuter with it, and you'll shock all your friends. They'd probably never think something as innocent and sweet as you would do something rebellious." Ryou nodded, sighing a bit. Bakura was right, they probably would be, and Atemu would fill him in on all the 'hidden dangers' of piercing body parts, just like he had done the first time Ryou told him he was going to get it done with Mariku, which never happened to his disappointment.

"U-Uhm, okay then! I'll do it, as long as you're there with me," Ryou lulled affectionately, leaning against him once more as they continued walking, Bakura's arm wrapping around him once more, a yawn escaping Bakura's lips.

"I will be, for sure. Gah, we're already here, can you believe that?" Bakura asked, heading up the small stairway with Ryou, treading up to the large building, two pairs of feet padding up the patio stairs. Ryou really didn't want him to go…

"Y-Yeah, it went by so fast. I hope we see each other again really soon," Ryou said, eyes peering to their now conjoined hands.

"Trust me, I'll be back for you. You're my current infatuation, Ry-kins. I'm not going to let you get away from me that easily," Bakura lulled, grinning. Ryou blushed, nodding slightly, finding himself at a loss of words once more, eyes boring into Bakura's, losing himself.

"Y-Yeah, I, I don't want to let you go so easily, either," Ryou breathed, biting his lip.

"Don't worry, pretty. I won't let that happen, not for us. Now close your eyes and count to ten."

"…What?" Ryou asked, giving the other a puzzled look. Bakura smiled mischievously.

"Just do it." Ryou gave a slight laugh, nodding.

"Oh, okay I guess weirdo." His eyes fluttered shut, and he began to count, as instructed.

"One, two, three…" Bakura's eyes closed the slightest bit as he lent in closer.

"Four, five.." Ryou could feel warm breath against his lips. 'W-What's going on?' he wondered nervously.

"Six, seven…" And before he had the chance to even get to ten, a moan erupted from him as lips pressed against his own, in the most emotional kiss he thought he'd ever had. A jolt sparked throughout his body, pressing himself against Bakura, kissing right back. And the unthinkable happened then, during that count down. Ryou was falling in love with a complete stranger, and he had just taken the first step in cheating on his all but forgotten boyfriend.

"Mmph, see? It was a lucky meeting after all," Bakura whispered, eyes opening, giving the other a lop-sided grin. Ryou blushed, lip quivering, nodding softly.

"U-Uhm..Bakura, I, I h-have a boyfriend." A simple shrug of Bakura's shoulders, leaning in to kiss Ryou once more.

"He's not here, is he?"

"W-Well, n-no…"

"And do you want me?" Silence. Ryou nodded hesitantly, biting his lip.

"A-A lot.." Bakura smiled, his hold on Ryou's fingers strengthening.

"Well then, see? We're at a meeting. You're only going to be here for the Summer. So what do you say? If you don't tell him, I won't tell him." Ryou couldn't believe himself. He couldn't help but say yes. Something inside of him had taken over, and no matter what, his heart yearned for Bakura's. A quick kiss to Bakura's lips, and a nervous smile.

"Y-Yes…I'm all yours for the Summer." Bakura grinned, licking over Ryou's cheek.

"I had hoped you would be. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Sleep well, babe." Ryou nodded, hands resting at his sides once more, watching as the other retreated.

"Y-You too 'Kura, y-you too."

And so, it began.

Rockthisworld

****

God the grande: Gah, nineteen pages! I love writing long chaptaas! Whee! …Even if that was a pathetic lemon. -Sweatdrop. Promises better next time..- Gah, it took me so long to write that. It made me feel…weird! XD

It: …-Snickersnort.- oo;;;

God: Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the second chapataa, as much as I enjoyed writing it! Now it's time for the ridiculously long revieeew replies! 3

Carmen-Nemrac: Awe, thank you luff! I'm glad you like how Ryou is portrayed here! I tried to give him that whole 'good boy about to go bad' sorta thing! X3! I'm glad you like the story!

redconvoy: Eh, I'm still trying to decide whether to throw the alcoholic!Yuugi at Atemu, or the Hard Rocker!Anzu at him! X3! I'm glad you liked it!

Misura: Actually, at first I couldn't decide on whether the story was more humor or drama, but I decided froom further plot ideas, the latter probably worked best! -Sweatdrop.- Hah, yus, long chapters are the best kind, but god, do they take forever to write! I'm glad you liked it so far!

Anime Crazed: Heh, doesn't it though? I always sorta think as Malik as an attention craving whore, and Mariku starting to only be in it for the hot secks! Awe, I'm so glad you liked it, thank you for the complement, lovely!

Tsuki-neko-chan: Then hot kitty secks you have gotten!

Slave of Darkness: Heh, and the lemon you got! I'm glad you liked the start of the story!

Fowlet.Press: Why, if it isn't that sexy little tarte! I loooove joo. o-o Anyways! Awe, I'm glad you liked it, and I hope the 2nd chapter exceeds your expectations!

TjayNo, don't cry! And uhm, be prepared to wait longer because…I don't know that I plan on finishing them at all. -Sweatdrop.- Thank you for reading, and yes, Atemu/Ryou is kinda icky!

BonnieGinger4ever: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it!

Rapturous Voice: Eee, thank you home slice! And update soon I hope I will do for you!

Black Jackal: Glad you liked it, and continue I will continue to do!

Shinigami: Hm, I dunno to go with Yugi or Anzu for Atemu, but we will see! Snow bunny? -Sweatdrop.- I dunno, I think of Ryou as more of an uhm…-Blank stare.- well, not a bunny! Bunnies are creepy, 'specially the floppy eared ones. He's just Bakura's hot little French maid!

Alex: Heh, maybe they should, and I will think about doing just that for you! Whee, have a gorgeous day!

Jade Cade: Did I ever say I loved your penname? 'Cause I do! Awe, I'm glad you like my stories and stuff! Eh…-Shifty eyes.- Well, be prepared to wait for longer. Everytime I keep trying to rewrite Summer Lovin 2, my computer likes to perform illegal operations in word and shut the program down before I have the chance to save. XD Seriously, it's happened FOUR times now. And then, you'll be happy to know there will be Bakura/Ryou lemons later on, too! Whee, thanks again!

Eneko: Well, I hope this chapter made up for the whole Ryou/'Temu stuff! There won't be very much more of that, I solemnly swear! And I'm glad you liked it!

Hyacinthus: Awe, sankyuu buddy! I'm glad you liked it alright! Yeah, I didn't want to be totally cliché and have things always be the Yami side, and Hikari side kinda thing, if you catch my drift, which I hope you do! Anyways, stay positively wonderful!

Kokoro Tsuri: Change of heart-chan? -Eyes!- I thought you said you didn't like Yuugioh anymore! -Gasp..- and you'll just have to continue reading to see if Ryou dumps Atemu or not. -Hint, hint!- And mega you liked it!

Lynn: XD! Thank you. You're hot too! -Sweatdrop.-

Demonchildssister: Update soon, I will try my hardest to do!

Bourei no Hikari: Hawaii to Japan? Eh, I must've just messed up somewhere, which is probably not that rare, since I beta for myself mostly, and don't do a very good job of it. X3. Well, yeah. Uit'd kinda suck if it was the same old thing, same ol' Mom, same ol' personalities for all muh stories. I like change! WHEE! And of course you'll get your secks! -Heart, heart..- Luff jew!

God: Thank you all so much for reviewing, seriously, you all are positively beautiful souls! -Sniff, sniff..-

Gandalf: Yes, thanks again, and we wouldn't mind if you reviewed again, either!

God: Nope, nope! Either way, this chapter ios all but spent, and we will catch you all next time!

Later days!

**Triple G, S, I.**

Random thought: Wouldn't Johnny Depp have made a much hotter Sirius Black? -Sweatdrop!-

Thank you, Voice-sama, for betaing, once again. Love joo! You are a LIFE savor! The cherry kind!


End file.
